


Memorial Day, Part Two

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Land locked, but no less reverent.</i><br/> </p><p><b>Prompt:</b> Steve: Memorial Day.<br/><b>Setting:</b> The Naval Academy, 1993-1997</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial Day, Part Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JK Ashavah (ashavah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/gifts).



> A set of 100 Word Prompts for Hawaii Five-0. 
> 
> **Prompt:** Steve: Memorial Day.  
>  **Setting:** The Naval Academy, 1993-1997

In the Academy, it’s a little different. Land locked, but no less reverent.  
The events overflow into a Memorial Weekend that spans the greater Annapolis area. 

 

He never misses the Naval Commissioning, the Ceremony in Edgewater, the Sailing Seminars, and the USA Main Street Parade. But throughout the years he samples several others. Marley’s Carnival. Odenton’s. The Colonial Players. The Strawberry Festival. A Flea Market. 

 

Celebrations of life, death, and deeply respected, dedicated sacrifice. That pass like a silent, steel noose, forging his longing to get out and do what he can, tighter and truer, each year closer to graduation.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt suggestion you'd like me to do leave it in the comments. Any character, most pairings (I can't promise all, but I can try), any prompt/time period/etc.


End file.
